


Don't Cry Mon Amour

by Nihil404



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I wrote this in 2015/16, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihil404/pseuds/Nihil404
Summary: Oliver (2p England) is upset about something that Allen said about his cupcakes, so Louis (2p France) decided to be a "good boyfriend".
Relationships: 2P England/2P France
Kudos: 7





	Don't Cry Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015/16 and I'm not going to edit it, have fun-

'How could he?' 'Doesn't he like them?' 'Why would he say that?' Oliver thought about this as he paced around the bedroom, fighting back tears. He didn't know why Allen, his own son, would say that about his cupcakes. He sat on the bed he and Louis shared and fought until he couldn't fight back the tears anymore, and started to cry on the bed. He was used to his cupcakes being called "sweet but deadly" or "death by sweetness", but never what Allen had called them. He continued to sob until he heard loud footsteps walking up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Oliver, what's wrong?" He heard as he felt someone sit on the bed next to him. "It's nothing really Louis, I just stubbed my toe." I lied as I sat up, some makeup washing off from the tears. "I know better than to believe that Angleterre, what actually happened?" Oliver's lip started quivering as he told Louis what had happened as he threw his arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Louis was trying to comfort the crying Brit as rage filled him. Allen knew that Oliver was sensitive about how people saw his cupcakes. Louis pulled away from Oliver to dry his tears, and to wipe away that skin colored makeup Oliver uses to hide his freckles. "Mon précieux Oliver, how many times have I told you not to listen to them, and that your cupcakes are amazing, you even own your own bakery!" Oliver looked at Louis, trying to hide his freckles as he looked out the window. Oliver suddenly felt warmth all around him as Louis hugged and cuddled with him on the bed. Smiling, Oliver hugged back and pressed his head against Louis's chest, listening to his heart beat. "I love you Louis." Oliver said, and before closing his eyes, he thought he heard Je t'aime aussi, Oliver"


End file.
